Revenge of The Weasley's
by JessicaCheyanne
Summary: Revenge is a deadly cycle that rips people apart...or it unites against a common enemy. Either way, womanizing Lance McLaggen sparks a prank war with the vengeful Weasley family, who have no choice but to drag in the very reluctant Scorpius Malfoy.
1. All The Better To Hear You

**A/N: Ok, this is my first story after a few years, and this is my new account. I have an idea for a story, but I don't know if I like it enough to go on with it. SO, I have decided to publish the first chapter, get your opinion on it, and decide where to go from there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters. JKR does. Don't sue me.**

**Rose, Albus and Scorpius-6th year, Lily and Hugo- 4th year, Fred and Molly-7th year, Roxanne and Louis-5th year**

On a particularly boring evening Rose, Lily and Hugo lounged around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Lily ducked as Hugo hopped over the back of the sofa to lay down, Rose resided on the floor with a book in her hand. They chatted randomly about the classes their taking, when try outs for Quidditch were, and their strong disapproval of a certain quidditch team. Lily had been recounting a bad run-in with the team captain.

"I was completely out of his way, minding my own business. He walked right past me, not even a word exchanged, and he turned to give me this dark stare. I had no idea what I did to offend him!" Lily explained in confusion. From the day Rose and Hugo got back from Hogwarts all Lily kept hearing about was how awful Scorpius was, well, now, from four years of first hand experience she can certainly give that exact same opinion.

"Maybe you smell really bad?" Hugo suggested as he started to nod off.

"Sod off, I smell fine, you on the other hand, I don't know what that funk is but your in need of some serious cleaning." Lily said wrinkling her nose and moved to a different chair.

"Dammit" Albus exclaimed as he trudged through the portrait hole looking as if he had been in a fight with Fred or James. His glasses were askew, robes were drenched and his ears, hands and feet were giant. Lily, Rose and Hugo turned their attention from their activities to Albus. Rose gasped and Lily ran forward to take his bag and seat him, while a bored Hugo erupted in laughter at the pathetic site of his cousin.

"Shut it Hugo, or would you like a hex as well?" Albus threatened. Hugo covered his mouth and struggled to keep from laughing. Albus sat there studying at his gigantic hands, then lifted one to sweep his hair out of his eyes, only to smack himself in the face instead. Once again Hugo exploded with laughter which earned him a death glare from Rose. She knelt in front of the frustrated boy, and swept his hair out of his eyes for him.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Suddenly a piece of parchment flew in his face and hit him on the nose, a second piece hit the side of his and bounced off. "Will you cut it out Hugo!" Hugo snickered as he continued to aim for Albus's enormous ears. "Merlin, with these giant ears you should be making every shot! It's a wonder why you never made chaser." Albus scoffed, while an offended Hugo wadded up a good size ball and threw it directly at Albus's face.

"Hugo!" Rose shouted.

"Fine." He muttered. Though still clearly amused at the state of his unfortunate cousin.

"Al-" Lily was interrupted by Hugo,

"Look at your feet!" Hugo slapped his knee and threw his head back, unable to suppress his amusement any longer. Lily rolled her eyes and told him to shut up.

"Who-"

"Those ears! Merlin! You could be in Ireland and still here our conversation!" Hugo exclaimed, causing Lily to shove him out of his seat and face first into the floor. He got up and sat on the edge of the chair quietly snickering to himself.

"What-" She tried again

"Seriously-" suddenly Hugo was thrown backward off the chair, flipping until he crashed into the wall.

"Stop. Interrupting. ME!" Lily screamed the last word, her eyes were burning like fire and her wand was pointed directly at Hugo. "You're my cousin, and I care for you and your safety, but you _know_ I strongly dislike being _interrupted_. Now _shut. It._" Hugo nodded, though he immediately wished he hadn't, having been thrown and flipped every direction, he was seriously disoriented.

"Merlin's pants! How was it you were sorted into Gryffindor Lily?" Albus asked amused, though concerned for his cousin who was just flying across the room. Rose shook her head,

"Lily, be careful which spells you use!" Rose scolded, but Lily merely shrugged and sat down in a chair, she felt too irritated to ask Albus any questions. Rose turned her attention back to Albus.

"Madam Pomfrey. Now." Rose commanded, Albus grunted and gave a whole-hearted whine in objection.

"Are you bloody mental? Everyone will see me! Asha will see me!" he exclaimed desperately pleading with Rose as he tried tugging his arm out of Rose's grasp. He internally cursed her for being ungodly strong for a woman. One reason why James and Fred never bothered to play that muggle game with her anymore, it was something like testing each others physical strength by holding hands or something.

Rose rolled her eyes "Asha will see you anyway if you do not get put right again, so let's _go_." She yanked on his arm while Lily yanked on his other, he huffed and groaned but allowed himself to be dragged to the hospital wing. Lily was finally able to focus and stifle her giggles,

"Al," She stopped to hold him steady as he tripped over his feet several times. "Watch where your feet are, not whose in the hallway." She said with a hint of amusement. "Anyway, who did this to you?" She asked quietly. He exhaled deeply and launched into a story of how he got ambushed by a group of Slytherins' who were extremely angry about last night's game of Quidditch.

"You expect me to believe that you were ambushed by Slytherins?" Rose asked pointedly. "They would have done worse to you considering they lost by 200 points and _you_ decided to harass them constantly since." Albus scoffed as he remembered they're threats and 'promises.'

"Fine!" he said exasperated. "Mclaggen."

With that one name, simultaneously, all four faces became red, three with anger and irritation, while the last was simply embarrassment.

"How did he get you this time?" Hugo shouted, earning him a smack on the head from Lily,

"Shut it will you? His ears are big enough you can whisper. Plus we are _right here!_" She yelled into his ear causing him to yelp and jump backward. Though he lost his balance and grabbed onto Lily's robes, only for her to go crashing down and pull Albus and Rose down landing them in a giant heap of bodies in the middle of the castle hallway.

"_Hugo!"_ Lily yelled.

"Don't hex me! It was _your _fault!" he yelled back.

"Shut it!" Rose yelled.

"Hellooo! A little help would be nice if its not _too much trouble!_" Albus yelled from the floor.

The four were too busy arguing with each other to notice a very confused Ravenclaw prefect come round the corner to witness the mess; she jumped back suddenly and gave a small yelp. Believing her behavior to be 'foolish', she cleared her throat and pretended to smooth her robes as she glanced behind to see if anyone had seen her. She scoffed at herself and thought surely a boy strongly resembling a bat with gigantic hands and feet, angry Lily Potter, exhausted Rose Weasley and then the mess that started the whole thing, Hugo Weasley…would cause confusion and, in all honesty, a bit of horror.

"HEY!" She yelled into the crazed mess of hexes and yells. Every one stopped short, Rose standing on one foot bent over Albus who was covering his right ear due to Lily's screaming, who also had Hugo sprawled out on the floor as a result of rolling around the as she sent spell after spell at him. "What in Merlin's name is going on here!" She laughed at the site of this unfortunate family. Albus groaned and tried to hide his ears only to display his giant hands.

"Asha look away, I'm hideous!" The drama queen exclaimed.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself Albus, its not like you're a troll or anything, just get off the floor." Asha laughed, and stuck her hand out to help Rose pull Albus to his feet.

The family calmed down and made their way to the infirmary to be greeted with Madam Pomfrey, who merely sighed.

"Pomfrey! How lovely it is to see you again…and so soon…may I just say your uniform is looking exceptionally clean this fine afternoon." Albus commented, though Madam Pomfrey merely raised an eyebrow. "May I have a bed next to the window Madam Pomfrey? I absolutely adore the view." He asked politely, trying to charm her. However, he failed… miserably.

"Potter, it will not work when you've got ears bigger than your own head, now keep quiet and let me have a look at you." She quipped. "Another argument, eh, Potter? Magic is _not _a toy, I don't understand why you boys treat it so." She shook her head and pulled out her wand, muttered some spell that reversed the affects of McLaggen's handy work. "Now out! I have real patients to attend to. Go on!" She shoo-ed the weasley/potter clan out of her hospital.

"Now, Albus, you have some explaining to do." Asha stated as more of a commandment than anything.

"I…We.." As you can tell, Albus is a very articulate wizard, "Mclaggen." He huffed and hung his head. "This is so much more embarrassing then when my dad found out I needed glasses." He whined slightly. His family stood some feet away snickering to themselves remembering the events that led to his life sentence of wearing glasses.

-3rd year, Christmas at The Burrow-

_It was a normal afternoon, the Weasley and Potter family hustling and bustling about the Burrow when Albus darted down the stairs with lavender boxers in his hands, _

_"Mum! Where did you find these, I've been looking everywhere for them!" he yelled, not quite aware that half his family was standing in front of him. He ran forward catching his mother in a giant hug and planting a kiss on her cheek. Everyone stood still in shock at the confusing sight. _

_"What are you on about, Al?" Ginny Potter asked as she made her way out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. Suddenly everyone erupted in laughter while Albus simply stood there looking utterly bewildered, slowly turning different shades of red, one darker than before. He looked back and forth between the two slightly blurry figures; he can obviously see a difference between his mother and the girl in front of him. He had just been too excited to pay any attention. The family was still lightly chuckling but Fred was still howling with laughter, James began wiping the tears from his eyes. Lucy, stood in front of Albus still quite shocked that her cousin called her 'mum' with his knickers in his hands and full on kissed her on the cheek! _

_"Lavander Albus? What, did they run out of pink!" Fred howled and James doubled over unable to breath from laughing so hard. _

_"I…" Albus struggled to string a sentence together. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. But at the site of Fred and James' foolish laughter, he mustered up his dignity, held his head up high and said "They feel exquisite, thank you very much!" he turned his back and when straight upstairs to his temporary room. _

-Present Day-

"Mclaggen, Again? Just let it go Albus, you know it always ends badly, for the both of you. I thought you were intelligent? Getting even is a myth, it only results in disasters. Very avoidable disasters." She scolded him while entwining her arm through his. He pulled away from her and shook his head with an uncharacteristic scowl.

"You just don't get it do you? I need to get him back, I have too! If I don't its telling the entire school they can walk around on me. no, not just me, but my family as well!" Albus argued. Asha rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She huffed loudly with clear irritation, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"You're and arrogant fool! Just because you're in Gryffindor does not mean you have to strut around the school and hex everyone who wounds your pride!" She shouted angrily in Albus's face. He took a step back and glared at her,

"I was sorted into Gryffindor, because I have what it takes to _be_ a Gryffindor, I know who I am. I do not strut around and hex people for the fun of it, I think you have me confused with a certain Malfoy." Albus whispered darkly and turned his back on Asha.

"Albus, I'm sorry ok, I just…I just wished you weren't so childish." She said quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug it off. He whipped around and stepped away from her.

"Childish?" He said in a coarse whisper, "You think sticking up for myself and my family is, is, _childish?_ You, Asha, certainly do not know me if you think protecting my _pride_ is childish." And with that he spun on his heal and walk off to sulk in the quiet confinement of his dormitory. His family had been standing there in silence the whole time, watching Albus defend his actions, or rather, potential plans.. Rose ran after Albus while Lily consoled Asha. Hugo instantly became bored and decided that this was a great time for dinner; how that boy could eat at a time like this, those girl's will never understand.

**A/N:Hello again! I hope this tickled your fancy just a bit, I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes of grammar/spelling or just anything really.**

**This was really just the set up for the story to come. I needed to establish Albus's character, in later chapters you will see ALOT more of the family.**

**If you could give me your honest opinion, constructive criticism is very welcome. I promise, that if you all liked this even a little bit, that what I come back with will be so much more amazing, and involving some pretty sticky situations. PLEASE, Review, i would greatly appreciate it. even to tell me what you absolutely didn't like about it.**

**The next chapter will be longer, funnier, and overall better!  
**


	2. Ghostly Antics

**A/N: ok, my second chapter, I hope everyone likes it. if it makes you smile at all, REVIEW. :) thank you**

**Disclamier: I dont own anything.  
**

Hugo POV

The mention of family instantly made me hungry. I knew my family was in the great hall for dinner, which lead me thinking about all the different food laid out on that great long Gryffindor table. I glanced back at Rose's retreating figure chasing after Albus. _Maybe I should go talk to him,_ I thought. However the shouting from my stomach overpowered any clear thinking and I jammed my hands into my pockets. Turning around I headed off to the Great Hall in search of family and food, _mmm…food_. _Roast beef, roast chicken, bacon, steak, potatoes, carrots, gravy..._My mouth started to water as I thought about the variety of food waiting for me. I shook my head and wondered how I wasn't three times my own size with the way I eat; I don't know where it all goes! Vicky and Nik get quite green about it really, they would love nothing but to eat whatever they like and not gain any weight. Drives grandmum Weasely mad, it does. She's constantly trying to feed those two against their will. I smiled and laughed quietly to myself and entered the Great Hall, I glanced around the Gryffindor table and felt a broad grin spread over my face as I spied my red headed family sprinkled throughout the table. I walked briskly down the hall and took a seat between Roxanne and Fred.

"Finally! People with a sense of humor!" I said, trying to steal Roxanne's dinner roll but instead getting a nice lovely smack on the head.

"Hanging out with the mouth breathers again?" Fred asked knowingly, I nodded rubbing my head and glaring at Roxanne. Though I did know better than to touch a Weasley's food; if you value your ability to wave a wand, see, walk or go to the bathroom, you will keep your hands, eyes, hell even _thoughts_ on your own food.

"Blimey I'm starved. I haven't eaten since lunch!" I started piling up giant amounts of random food on my small plate.

"Yeah, almost everyone hasn't eaten since lunch and you don't see them acting like a ghost come back to life!" Roxanne spat.

"Did someone say ghost?" Sir Nicholas swooped down above the Gryffindor's heads'. "Hello everyone! Having a nice evening then?" He greeted. A feeling of nostalgia brought me back to my first dinner at Hogwarts. _My, that was an awfully messy night._ I thought.

_-Four years ago, the great welcome feast.-_

"_Well done Hugo! I told you there was no other place for you than Hogwarts!" Rose beamed at her little brother, who was stuffing copious amounts of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Hugo was about to speak, with the potatoes in his mouth, however a transparent almost silvery looking head and body rose through the table. Hugo's eyes widened in shock, he opened his mouth and let out a great loud yell. Not understanding that each table had its very own ghost, Hugo jumped backward out of his seat causing his plate of food to fly through the air and land on James' head. James had found Hugo's reaction to the very concerned ghost highly amusing. However, as soon as the roast beef, gravy, mashed potatoes and corn covered his head and face, well, it was James' turn to repay the favor. Hugo was unaware of the raucous laughter from the students in the Great Hall, he picked himself up, dusted off his robes and scrambled back onto his seat at the table. Just as James had thrown a bowl full of gravy, Hugo had bent to the side to pick up his wand that fell out of his robe pocket. Rose looked up from Hugo only to be met by a face full of warm brown gravy. James watched it happen in slow motion, as soon as his wrist flung forward he knew it was too late, he only had enough time to say 'whoa.' The whole table had gone quiet, terrified of the consequences. The inability to see any reaction besides the color brown made the seconds feel like hours and the silence sound like nails screeching against a chalkboard. Suddenly Rose lifted her hand, everyone at the table ducked, they were under the impression she was drawing her wand, but she simply wiped her face and glared at James. _

"_Whoa?" she asked in a deathly quiet whisper. The type of whisper that sent chills down your spine, that made your blood stop cold, that made those tiny, almost invisible and absolutely good for nothing hairs on the back of your neck stand straight up. "All you could say was…whoa?" She whispered again. James gulped and gave a nervous half smile, _

"_It was the only thing I could thing of?" he asked rather than stated. Rose fought to keep her breathing steady. She was a third year; she knew better than to freak out in front of every body. And she certainly did not want to make a scene especially on the first night back in Hogwarts. She cleaned up her face with the help of her older cousin Molly. __**Later**__. She thought. The students at the table returned to their feast and conversations believing the situation to be all clear. But the Weasely family knew better. Rose was a master at revenge, she never showed her attack, and she never retaliated quickly. The worse revenge is knowing it will be coming, but not knowing when, where, or how. And the fact that it was Rose, well that would even have their parents closing up shop and leaving the town for a few months. _

_A week and 4 days later…_

_James was a complete mess, racked with paranoia and suspicious of everyone including his most trusted teachers! Of course he didn't have quite such a, well, love/love relationship but they were ones of common ground. He couldn't walk around a corner without his charmed button that told him if there was anything around any corner. Of course he couldn't get a wink of sleep night after night and, well you can just forget about showering and personal hygiene. Even the smelliest kid in school, Ernie Thomas, wouldn't sit with him. Then, one morning he woke up completely covered in fur, it had been colored the colors of Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Unfortunately there was no more room for Gryffindor. He looked in the mirror to find his face full of 3 inch hair. James couldn't even see his own mouth when he let out an ear deafening scream, not unlike a girl. He wasn't able to be changed back; the spell had to run its course, which took about 4 days. Needless to say, Hugo's first experience of Hogwarts was not all that bad. _

Present day talking to Nearly Headless Nick

"Hi Sir Nicholas! Rox was just yelling at me for being human and fulfilling the number one rule of survival; consuming food." I stated, Roxanne scoffed and flicked her light brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, consuming, not inhaling!" She said with a look of utmost disgust. Sir Nicholas looked at Roxanne with wide eyes and swept across the table to float eye to transparent eye.

"My dear Miss Weasley! It should not matter how food is eaten, where it's eaten, or when it's eaten. People should be grateful they have the ability to enjoy the wondrous variety of such amazing flavors! The thing I miss most is the flavor of food. I roam these halls and watch you lot just throwing food around, taking it for granted. Well, one day there may come a day when you, Miss Weasely, may not be able to even smell the delicious food that haunts you daily." Sir Nicholas scolded sadly, shaking his head and thrusting his fist every which way. "Now, good night Miss Weasely." Sir Nicholas said sternly and floated away through the wall. I shuddered remembering the first time I walked through a ghost, it definitely was not pleasant. Roxanne stared at her plate sadly, probably feeling guilty for upsetting Sir Nick. Fred shrugged and gulped down his pumpkin juice.

"So, go on then, what did Rose disapprove of this time?" Fred continued our conversation from before the interruption of half headless floating guy. I took a deep breath and held it for a couple seconds before beginning the story of the nights earlier events. Fred's eyes grew wide when I mentioned Mclaggen, and laughed when Lily attacked me.

"So where does Rose and her disapproval come in?" Fred asked confused.

"I tried throwing pieces of parchment into his ears." I grinned and took a drink of my pumpkin juice… "But...Well, I kept hitting his face and head." I added as an after thought. Keeping my eyes on my spoon I felt my face redden and waited for a comment to surface.

"If you could aim you'd be a chaser." Roxanne scoffed; _there it is. Cheap shot though._ I thought darkly.

"I'll have you know, I have improved my game over the summer. I was only a 3rd year; I'm a new man, a year older and a year smarter!" I defended myself indignantly. Roxanne gave a half-hearted laugh,

"Normally, one does get older with age; however it seems to be the opposite affect on you dear cousin." Roxanne smirked at the darkening red on my face.

"Why is every girl so mean in this family?" I demanded quietly.

"I've always wondered that myself Hugo." Albus's voice came from behind me.

"Al!" Fred's expression brightened instantly, only for it to fall just a quickly. "Got your ears fixed then?" Fred asked glumly.

"No, Fred they're still bigger than my head, can't you notice them?" Albus answered sarcastically and took a seat on the other side of Roxanne.

"Nice come back Dumbo." Fred grinned.

"I knew aunt Hermione talking to Aunt Angie was a bad idea. Those silly muggle fairytales." Albus said with contempt.

"I rather liked those books, but they were a bit…different weren't they?" Roxanne commented.

"Oh enough! Stop the talk of books, we need to start planning!" Fred sounded edgy. "Mclaggen has gotten us for the last time. We need to get him back to silence him once and for all." My eyes went wide at the thought.

"Are you mental? We can't kill him!" I whispered hoarsely. Fred looked at me as if I had spoken another language.

"What? Are _you_ mental? I didn't mean kill him, I meant just get him back and knock him down a peg or too." Fred explained. I heaved a sigh of relieve. "He's far too arrogant and confident; it's almost as if…" Fred faltered. "Remember when James caught that one in a million snitch in our family game? Mclaggen is borderline James." We all shuddered at the thought. Of course we were all happy and very proud of James; however, for two months James took every possible chance to remind us of how very amazing he was. James was a rather great friend and capable student, however when his ego got boosted, well, it went through the roof, up the sky and out of the world. He was a nightmare at times, but oddly enough he was our nightmare, and we, as a family, accepted his quidditch related egotistical-ness. Fred snapped his fingers in front of my face breaking me from my reverie; I shook my head and caught up on the conversation.

"Any ideas Hugo?" Albus asked. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced behind me at Mclaggen. The girl sitting next to him had picked up his goblet and raised it to her lips, Mclaggen stared at her with slight disgust on his face, however when she looked up at him it was quickly hidden with a fake smile.

"How about…" I said slowly as I hadn't completely thought out what I was going to say. "We…oh!" I said loudly and pointed my finger in the air. I quickly whispered the idea to my family and saw them each lift one eyebrow and nod their head slowly pondering the future success of this plan. I smiled inwardly; _See, a year older and a year smarter. _ I thought to myself while grabbing for my goblet, but instead missing and knocking it all over the table. _Maybe not…_

**Review. **_  
_


	3. All The Better To See You?

**A/N: Alright, here's chapter three. I've been working on it, perfecting it, and still managing to do my homework. I should get a medal for that. Ugh senior projects are coming up, and I've decided to write a book on my brother. But why am I telling you guys this, you don't care. Enjoy! **

I don't own HP, J.K.R does.

* * *

One ankle resting on his other leg and his thumb and index gently touching his left cheek, Mclaggen sat quietly in his armchair, like a statue, staring intently at the fire. A few students with blue striped ties walked through the common room door, he didn't acknowledge them. A tall girl with straight black hair and sharp blue eyes stood straighter and taller at the sight of Mclaggen.

"Hey Lance." She said softly, walking around his chair to see his face. He sat there, still, staring at the fire. She felt a tiny flame of annoyance light in her chest. "Lance." She whispered silkily. Lance simply sat there, ignoring her completely and hiding any irritation he himself feels from her intrusion. "Lance, come on, stop playing it's getting old." She whined half-heartedly with a silly smile on her face. Lance looked up at her through is eyelashes, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He would much rather not talk to her, or talk to anybody for that matter. Though almost being able to feel her irritation he reluctantly gave in and heaved a sigh, unnoticed by the girl. He suddenly widened his eyes and shook his head, sitting up and looking at her confusedly.

"Oh! Jal, were you saying something? Sorry, I've been spacing out lately." He lied casually and stared at her delicate features. Her breath got caught in her throat under the gaze of his odd amber hazel eyes. She flashed a small smile and took a seat next to him.

"It's alright, no- I, uh. I just said hi Lance." She lied to cover her whiney request, believing he had actually been spaced out and not paying any attention. He internally scoffed and once again fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, hello then Jal." He said smoothly. She giggled quietly and they sat there staring at each other in uncomfortable silence. Knowing she was uncomfortable, Lance sat staring at her, refusing to speak first. After what felt like hours Jal decided to speak.

"I was, um, wondering if you could help me with my potions essay." Jal's voice got high with the last few words. Lance allowed a smirk and folded his arms. He sat staring at her, studying her face as the anxiety became clearer with every second he remained silent He kept his eyes on her while leaning forward he gave her a refined smile, the type of smile that made her feel as if it was for her and only her.

"I would love to." He said, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked into his face. The golden flames from the fire lit up his eyes making them glow, showing a slight twinkle, her voice got caught so she merely smiled and got up gracefully to go to her dorm room. On the outside she looked calm and content, however her insides were writhing with excitement, she walked quickly to the confinement of her dorm room so she wouldn't suddenly erupt in giggles and scream 'yes.' Normally she was completely fine asking out a guy or inviting him to help her with something, but Lance was strange tonight. He made her feel…aware of where she was, who she was and what she looked like. She didn't usually feel that way; she glided every day through the hallways, knowing she was in Hogwarts and in the common room of Ravenclaw tower. But with the attention from Lance, she could see every different shape and pattern ten times clearer in each tapestry hanging on the wall. She could feel the cool breeze in the hallways; she saw everything in a different way. She was a confident girl with boys, but when Lance is concerned, she felt like she was one of those girls with a silly crush. She took deep breaths to calm herself as she entered her dorm room; she was relieved to see she was alone. Casting a silence charm, she screamed and jumped up and down hugging herself. Sitting on her bed she felt so much better having gotten that out of her system, from that moment on she laid on her bed, staring at the canopy over her bed. That entire night she was too excited to sleep.

Rose was making her way to the Great Hall, though reluctantly. A little birdie tipped her off that there was going to be some revenge action. What, she wasn't sure. She woke up perfectly happy and well rested this morning, but then remembering the rivalry and intention of revenge today at breakfast she became exhausted in a mere 10 seconds. Walking slowly through the hall she was trying to avoid paying attention to peeves and his petty insults and pranks. However she was already on edge and he had gotten the better of Rose, she looked up at peeves and started shouting random threats to him, all the while still walking. Her face was red with frustration that nothing was getting through to him, after all he was peeves.

"Peeves! I will-" Rose was knocked down by a very solid figure staring down at her. Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of her, smirking with his arms over his chest.

"Nice one Weasley, maybe next time you'll fall down the stairs." He said laughing lightly. Rose glared and made to get up, Scorpius offered his hand. She just sat on the ground staring at the pale extended hand; she looked up quizzically at the boy.

"Well fine then, do it yourself." He shrugged his shoulders and walked passed her to leave. Rose scrambled to her feet quickly,

"Wait!" She didn't know what compelled her to stop him, she surprised herself. "Um…Thanks? Or…" She trailed off unsure of what she was going to say. Furrowing her brow she looked at the ground trying to figure out what on earth had just happened.

"Ok." Scorpius said nonchalantly and turned his back to her and made his way through the hall. She shook her head still perplexed at the episode. She knew one good thing about that run in with Malfoy, Peeves floated away to find someone else to annoy.

Scorpius sat in the library running through the scene many times, scrutinizing every expression on her face and his own attitude. He scolded himself for not being harsh, he was far too civil, and the Weasel and Potty family are not his friends. His father has told him from his first day of school, never show them weakness. But this year he just wanted to have a normal school year, no more fights, detentions and no drama. Though, it was only October, this school year has barely gotten started. _Merlin…_ he thought exhausted already at the mere thought of what trouble the family will bring him next.

"Rose! Hey Rose!" Hugo waved her over excitedly, almost knocking over his goblet of juice again. She noticed the bright faces of Roxanne, Fred and Albus sitting with Hugo. She sighed and sat down next to Albus and Roxanne, Fred and Hugo leaned in from across the table.

"Get ready!" Hugo whispered staring excitedly over at Mclaggen.

"Stop looking at him! Someone will obviously see you, and then put two and two together!" Roxanne spat and folded her arms over her chest. Rose heaved a heavy sigh,

"No." Rose said firmly, only to be ignored by her loving family. Suddenly a buzz of conversation rose over the Ravenclaw table, Rose turned her head to see. "Stop." She said just a firmly, but again was ignored by her family. She looked across, now she could hear Mclaggen.

Mclaggen POV

I passed Albus on the way down the isle, smirking when I recalled his unfortunate appearance. Which was a very thoughtful gift from me, of course. He glared at me and I simply turned my head and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. I didn't particularly feel like talking to anyone this morning, so I decided I would eat my food quietly. I glanced up at Jal and her face immediately lit up, she flashed a quiet beautiful smile to which I returned. I grabbed the dishing spoon for the eggs, and looked back to my plate, only to find a wooden space where is should be. My brow furrowed in confusion, I set the spoon down to grab a new plate. Once again I dished myself some eggs, and grabbed for the bacon, but then my plate with eggs disappeared. I glanced up at Jal again, to see a look of disbelieve.

"What are you doing!" she whispered hoarsely. What is she stupid? I'm trying to bloody eat! "Stop it!" she warned. I huffed in exasperation and extreme confusion at her disapproval of my eating habits. I couldn't explain it. I sat down frustrated and grabbed for my goblet, I raised it to my lips only for it to disappear and reappear back on the table. I grabbed it back up at once and tried to drink from it but again it disappeared and reappeared on the table. I started glancing around my table looking for anything that was suddenly disappearing, I saw nothing. Except my plate and goblet, it was like musical table settings! I held my hands on my plate then my goblet disappeared, and vice versa. My hands were going every which way, and my goblet ended up in my lap, along with my juice.

"Dammit!" I yelled and slammed my fist down on the table. It was only then did I realize the whole Great Hall had become deathly quiet.

"Mclaggen!" Professor McGonagall yelled from the professors table. I noticed the teachers we all staring at one end, there sat a thoroughly confused and wet Professor Slughorn with what looked like egg on his head and shoulders. She stormed over to my table and insisted I go with her to her office. Scared and confused I got up quickly and followed her to her office. I only had one answer for this, _Potter._ Somehow, he was responsible. I sat in the chair and stared at Professor McGonagall in confusion waiting for her to tell me what was going on.

"Lance. What in the Merlin's name has gotten into you?" She asked severely, her eyes were blazing like fire; I shrank back from her accusing glare.

"W-What do you mean professor?" I asked confused. She widened her eyes and flared her nostrils; I was a bit surprised they flare even more.

"What do I mean? _What do I mean?"_ Her voice was shrill; it took everything not to clap my hands over my ears. "You deny having sent your food over and dumped it on Professor Slughorn's head? And then sending your drink over and throwing that in his face? What have you to say for yourself?" She demanded trying to keep her voice even. I shook my head and struggled to find words; I opened and closed my mouth several times. She sat there staring at me intently until I could find my voice.

"I…Professor, I didn't do those things!" I tried to explain, but she scoffed.

"You announced it to everyone! I recall something along the lines of, "hey everyone, watch this!" She said angrily. Panic ran through my veins, I never did any of that, it must have been Potter, it was him!

"Potter! I hexed him the other day and now he did all that to get back at me!" I said desperately. She laughed dryly.

"Oh it was Potter, was it? How did he manage to morph into your body when you raised your wand to send the plates of food and goblets of drink over and still manage to sit at the Gryffindor table?" She asked. I shook my head and stood up in protest.

"I didn't do it! I wasn't able to put food on my plate, it kept disappearing, and my drink! I grabbed it, but then before I could drink it, it would reappear empty on the table! Please Professor, I didn't do it!" I said. The panic kept rising in my chest; it was getting a bit hard to breathe. I raised a hand to my chest and sat back down trying to calm my breathing.

"Alright Mclaggen, calm down. I should suspend you for this, assault against a professor; however, after seeing your desperate attempt for a defense…I'll bring up Potter." She said quietly yet sternly and rose from her seat. I sat there trying to keep my hands from shaking, and failing to swallow the lump in my throat. It was dry with fear and anger.

_ Potter_. It was his fault. Everything! His fault I was sitting in this chair being yelled at by McGonagall, his fault I assaulted a teacher, his fault I looked like a fool in front of the whole Great Hall! Anger boiled in my chest, I fought to keep it under control. It would not be a good idea if I started blasting McGonagall's office. I shook even more as my thoughts evolved, I was completely at the mercy of hatred, anger, revenge…I heard Albus's voice, I didn't even realize I was on my feet already, it happened in less than a second. I ran at Potter as fast as I could, my arms outstretched, all I could think of was closing my fingers around his gangly chicken neck and squeezing. But before I could feel his flesh beneath my fingers, I was lifted off my feet and flying backwards. A sharp pain shot through my shoulders and the back of my head, I had been thrown into a very uncomfortable shelf of books.

"Mclaggen, that is _not_ how we behave in my office! Calm yourself or I will remove you!" McGonagall hissed severely. My mind had caught up with me and I sat on the floor feeling extremely foolish. McGonagall had fetched Albus and Professor Slughorn. My face turned red, I let my emotions get the best of me, it was Potters fault, and he never seems to get in trouble. Always me, he's untouchable. Glaring at the floor, I picked myself up and found a seat in front of McGonagall's desk next to Albus.

"Albus, did you do it?" McGonagall asked, looking down her nose at us.

"No Professor, you saw me! You looked at me and I was seated at the Gryffindor table, perfectly far away from Mclaggen." Albus justified.

"You don't need to be near someone to cast a spell on them!" I hissed with all my hatred and anger seeping through.

"Potter. I'm giving you the chance to confess." McGonagall warned. He stayed silent. "Perhaps we shall call on Harry and Ginevra, Horace?" McGonagall suggested. Slughorn's eyes lit up and he held his giant belly,

"Of course! I haven't seen them in such a long time, it would be wonderful, Headmaster!" His voiced boomed with excitement. McGonagall gave a slight nod and pulled a quill out to write a letter.

"Wait!" I jumped at his sudden explosion. Smiling inwardly I scoffed at Potter.

"Afraid of mummy and daddy, eh Potter?" I sneered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, I'm writing yours as well Mclaggen." She said without looking up. I gulped and sat up straighter.

"Wait Professor, I didn't do it! It wasn't _me_." Albus said desperately, he gave the impression that he did in fact know who it was.

"Then who was it?" McGonagall and I asked at the same time. Albus looked very uncomfortable and squirmed under the gaze of the three of us.

"Hugo." He said quietly. McGonagall lifted her eyebrows, quickly wrote a note and made it go poof into thin air.

"I've asked him to come up here, Potter. Maybe he can give us some real answers." McGonagall said. Albus looked pale.

"Odd, as the son of Hermione Granger you'd think he'd have enough brains to rise above silly pranks." Slughorn said, shaking his head slightly, looking extremely disappointed.

"You forget Professor; he is Ron Weasley's son too." McGonagall said quietly, barely a whisper of a smile in her voice. Albus laughed once, but immediately looked back down at the ground when the three of us looked at him.

"Who, oh, oh yes. That boy." He said even more disappointed at the thought of their marriage. "Such possibilities! She could have been great!" he said sadly. McGonagall looked at him, appalled.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? Horace, they fought in the war when they were just children." McGonagall whispered.

"Yes, yes, they are forever my heroes, but Granger, she is so bright! The possibilities of her future were endless!" He seemed oblivious of the boy in the doorway.

"That is my mother you're talking about! And they are perfectly happy together; they are _great_ parents, professor!" We all jumped at the new voice that came from the door. Hugo stood glaring at the teacher, his brow furrowed, hands clenched at his sides and mouth twisted into an ugly frown.

"Of course my boy! I'm very sorry to have offended you, they are indeed wonderful people. Shall we get on with the meeting then?" Slughorn tried to shift the uneasiness off of him. But all five of us simply stared at one another in uncomfortable silence.

"Um..Professor?" We all jumped once again at the sound of Hugo's voice. He was waving the slip of paper McGonagall had sent him.

"Oh, right! Weasley, tell me who jinxed Mclaggen this morning at breakfast?" McGonagall asked, staring at Hugo intently.

"I…uh…I…" He stammered stupidly, glancing at each one of us and then back. "Roxanne." He blurted out, his eyes went wide and his hand flew to his face, smacking his forehead. Albus gave a small gasp; I sat there confused at the thought. I didn't ever think Roxanne cared about anything. Except Quidditch.

"Professor," before I could finish she raised her hand to silence me.

"Hugo, you expect me to believe that it was Roxanne, _Roxanne_, of all your family?" McGonagall's voice was laced with doubt. She bent her head down and scribbled another note, again it poofed out of the room, presumably into the hands of Roxanne Weasley. Slughorn looked weary and confused. We could almost see his internal calculations, working out how it could have possibly been Roxanne Weasley.

"Hugo, I've invited Roxanne to this little party of ours. I think she would be rather happy to know her cousin is passing the blame onto her." She threatened slightly. I could see Hugo trying to communicate silently with Albus.

"It was Albus!" I blurted. They all looked at me. "Clearly it was him! We despise each other, it makes perfect sense!" I finished. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense! _Except for the part where it wasn't me!" _Albus sneered sarcastically.

"Enough." McGonagall commanded quietly, but still dripping with authority. "We don't know who it was, but I _will_ get to the bottom of this. So, for now on, it will be a Weasley or Potter that gets to point the blame. Fortunately, we will soon run out of Weasley and Potters to go through, so we shall find out some time today." She said with irritation. We all groaned at the thought of interrogating each and every Weasley. I was starting to give up and just go back to my dorm, forgetting this ever happened. _But then he would get away with it_. A little voice in the back of my head ignited the flame in my chest once more.

"It was Potter." I declared quietly.

"Mclaggen!-" McGonagall was about to scold me until Roxanne showed up in the doorway.

"Professor?" She said. McGonagall calmed herself and looked at Roxanne.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, perhaps you could help us? Who caused the commotion this morning?" McGonagall asked, looking at her from over her spectacles. Roxanne glanced from Hugo to Albus then to me then back to Hugo. "Hugo seems to have thought it was you." McGonagall said gently. Roxanne's nose flared and glared at Hugo.

"Fred." She said dangerously. "I didn't do it, how dare you tell her I did it! What is the matter with you!" She yelled at Hugo who shrank back from her.

"You popped into my head first! You were really mean to me this morning, I thought I'd get back at you." He said defensively. McGonagall sent down another note for Fred, who came up a few short minutes later. They all started bickering about who it was, who planned it and who actually did the planning. No one could think clearly in this mess of Weasley's and Potters.

"Enough! All of you!" McGonagall screeched, this time I couldn't stop myself, my hands flew to my ears at once to protect my hearing from the crazy headmaster.

"Rose didn't stop us! She knew about it and watched it happen. I'd say she's in as much trouble as any of us!" Roxanne, Albus, and Hugo gasped at Fred's foolishness. He had labeled Rose Weasley as a co-conspirator, an accessory to their crime. They will all now pay dearly. "Fred…" Albus said quietly. He gulped; I think he may have realized just how stupid that really was. Even I would not quarrel with Rose Weasley.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Rose Weasley, a prefect, did not stop you?" She said quietly. She bent her head down and scribbled another piece of paper. Oh great, as if this room wasn't crowded enough she needs to add another. The Weasley's in the back can't even see Professor McGonagall. She didn't have enough room in her office to transform any other objects into seats for everyone. Me, Potter and McGonagall were seated while Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, and Slughorn were all standing in her small office. Rose arrived in the office looking quiet confused, however scanning the room her expression quickly turned to annoyance.

"I told you not to do it." She said to the clan of Weasley's and Potter.

"Fred's the one who told McGonagall you just sat and watched!" Albus blurted. Which earned him a smack from Fred, who then got hit by Hugo who then got smacked by Roxanne and she ended up getting her own smack from Rose.

"Stop it! As far as I can tell, you have all had a part to play in this and I believe you all shall be punished." She said, the whole room gasped in unison, I smiled and Rose objected.

"But Professor! I did try to stop them, I told them not to, but you know how it is! They never listen! You try taking on 3 Weasley's and a Potter!" Rose defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Young lady, I _have_. Perhaps you should ask your parents about the days of the Weasley twins, and as for Potter, well he certainly had a mind of his own." Professor McGonagall glanced at Fred and Roxanne then to Potter.

"Was my uncle brilliant, Professor? Would he have been proud of us?" Fred asked merrily.

"That is beside the point, Mr. Weasley. Since you are all guilty, I must do what I certainly do not wish-" Some One interrupted her.

"Dear god! Professor, I wish not to alarm you, but do you know you have half the population of the school in your office?" Malfoy said from the doorway, with a slip of paper in his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, yes I do understand I have a lot of people in here, what do you want, I am in the middle of something." Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"Professor Longbottom told me to give you this," He pushed his way through the crowd, only managing to get his hand through and set the paper on her desk. "You should really look into getting these Weasels out of here; they're not good for one's health." He said coolly. I laughed inwardly, Malfoy was a jerk, but he had one thing right. Weasley's and Potters are not to be trusted or liked.

"10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."

"It was worth it." He said with a smirk.

"Good bye Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm gone." He said nonchalantly and walked out of her office. We all sat in stunned silence; Malfoy had actually entered a room of Weasley's and did not get hexed. It is the end of the world!

"Professor, why do you let that rat in here?" Albus asked angrily.

"Well she lets you in here doesn't she?" I shot at him, still angry and quiet annoyed at how long this really took. My comment had created an explosion of insults, comebacks and sarcasm. We all know it was Potter, why won't he just admit it! Professor Slughorn, taller than the rest of us, was trying to follow the conversation his head swung from Fred to Me to Albus to Roxanne, to me, to Roxanne to Albus to Hugo. His face was scrunched up in that odd expression that looked like he was taking a –

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall ripped me from my thoughts; she was looking at her desk, rubbing her temples. "This is the last time I have the entire Weasley family in my office. All of you have detention. Albus, Mclaggen, Fred you're with Filch. Albus you go every Tuesday of this month, Mclaggen every Wednesday and Fred every Thursday. Roxanne you have detention with Professor Longbottom in the greenhouses every Monday, Hugo you on Tuesdays and Rose you are to go to Professor Slughorn on Fridays. There, I split everyone up in different places at different times. _Now get out of my office!" _She screeched.

"Professor, you mustn't scream if you have a headache."

"_Goodbye Fred!"_ she yelled. He quickly pushed everyone into the staircase, trying to hurry his escape from the mad woman. I was behind everyone, well because I hate them and they hate me. I didn't even do anything, they did it to me! And here I am getting detention for it. _They will pay. _

_

* * *

_**Soooo, how was it? did you like it? hate it? Tell me, review please! **_  
_


	4. Sweet Nothings, Literally

**A/N: I one person who hates missing school, but it gives me time to update quicker! so, yay sickness! not really, it totally sucks. enjoy! **

**I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

It was Monday when the detentions were given, then Tuesday came and everyone in that small room woke up with Blue hair and Blue skin. It was obvious that it was Mclaggen. The family stomped around the school angrily sporting their blue hair and skin the best they could, not letting Mclaggen have the satisfaction of knowing he got to them. By Thursday morning the week after their hair had turned back to their normal colors. The family was happy to have their hair back, but they swore vengeance. Though, it was expected. It was the only thing to do, the evil cycle of revenge, never sleeps.

It was the end of another week, Friday night, and Rose sat in another prefect meeting. Since Molly had special duties from the headmaster, Oliver was the only Head at the prefect meeting. He assigned the prefects to certain floors, as well who they were paired up with. It had gotten to the last four people, Rose, Kiel, Tony and Scorpius. Rose stood far from Scorpius crossing her fingers and praying to every possible higher power that she wasn't paired with Scorpius. However, her luck this week has been horrible, and the fact that Molly was not at the prefect meeting was a bad sign.

"Ok…Tony and…" Oliver dragged out the 'and' while scanning the last three faces, grinning mischievously at Scorpius, he had decided on " aaannnndd…Kiel." Rose groaned and mentally cursed Oliver. He was a Slytherin after all. "You will take the 3rd floor, and Rose and Scorpius, you guys have the dungeons. Enjoy." He said flashing Rose a smile that belonged to a 5 year old at Christmas. Everyone paired up and left the classroom, Rose and Scorpius hung back.

"Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do. So let's just split up and take our own way." Rose said taking charge of the silence.

"Fair enough, good luck finding your way around the dungeons Weasel." He threw over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom. Rose immaturely mimicked him and followed. They walked in silence, not making the effort to have a conversation; they despised each other so there's really no reason to talk. He'll probably only make stupid remarks and snide comments, not caring about what she has to say at all. They went down the stairs and arrived at the dungeons,

"I'll go left, you go right." He left before he finished, leaving Rose at the beginning of the long maze of dungeons. She sighed and set one foot in front of the other, turning right. She was left with the damp halls and the musty scent of mildew as her companions. To be quiet honest she didn't like the dungeons, being alone. Though she couldn't even allow herself to admit it, but she suddenly wanted the company of Malfoy. Only because she didn't want o be alone, of course. Fear struck her as she realized she was a lone Weasley in the pit of snakes. If she were to happen upon some Slytherin delinquents, surely they wouldn't care that she was prefect, they're Slytherin's and she's on their turf. She kept walking farther and farther through the hallways, making turn after turn trying to steady her breathing. Panic rose when she couldn't remember where she was, or which way to go. She turned back to go the way she came only to find that there were 4 separate ways she could go. Adrenaline shot through her body like a missile, she felt trapped, her breathing sped up and her mind was racing. Surely someone would find her, but the walls seemed to close in on her, she felt like she was suffocating. The silence was maddening, it felt as if everything was buzzing and making noise, but she knew there was absolutely no noise at all. She whipped out her wand, her own footsteps echoed, making her spin on her heel tying to find the source.

"Weasley!"

Rose jumped nearly ten feet off the ground, her wand griped tight to her chest. Her blood stopped cold and she fell, panting.

"Merlin's pants Weasel, what has gotten into you! Let's get back before people start thinking something funny is going on." Malfoy spat, standing at the end of the hallway to her left. She clutched her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Wait. A second." She panted quietly. He stared at her with one eyebrow raised and an expression of utter annoyance.

"Still think you know everything, Weasley? Next time maybe you should follow the Heads rules. There's a reason he pairs people up with a partner." She glared at him, her heart beat was slowly getting back to normal.

"I've never been down here before. I thought I'd let you have your own time apart from me. Considering you hate me, and I despise you just as much." She said walking forward standing beside him. "Lead the way, please." She said mustering up her dignity. She hated asking a Malfoy for help, plain and simple. He smirked and showed her the way to the stairs. She would never ask him for help, not even if her own family depended on her, which they do. Still, they could do it without his help. They're the Weasley's after all; nothing good comes from an alliance with a Malfoy.

"Did you ask him?" Fred asked excitedly, jumping up and leaning over the back of the sofa.

"No. His help is not needed. Besides, the less people involved the less pressure on everyone." Rose answered, flopping down in her favorite chair.

"So you're going to help us then?" Albus asked excitedly.

"No, I want nothing to do with this. And I suggest you go talk to your girlfriend Al, otherwise you're not going to with her for very long." She chided.

"What's the point, she doesn't understand, she doesn't get me." Albus said, defeat clear in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? She only wanted to protect you from doing something stupid and getting expelled. You yelled at her and made her feel like she didn't mean anything to you!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, I'm not going to just lie down and let people give me crap. I'm going to stand up for myself. I want-" he stopped short; a tinge of pink touched his cheeks. He made eye contact with Rose, before getting out of his chair, "Never mind, I'm going to bed. Night guys." Rose sighed and waved at her cousin who retreated to his dorm. She stood up and stretched.

"I think I'm going to go down to the kitchen, does anyone want anything? No, ok." She answered her own question before anyone else could place an order. She left quickly hoping to avoid a 10 page list of to-go orders from her giant family. It would be impossible for her to cater them all on her own, so she decided she would offer, to be nice, and then leave before they got the chance. If she was caught she could just use her prefect status as a cover. She walked silently to the kitchens, enjoying the familiar sights and sounds of the castle. The wind licking the stone walls, the flames from the candles casting a warm glow and the buzz in the air left from all the magic that wraps each and every student. It's enchanting. Before she realized she had made it to the kitchens. She found the portrait of the fruit and tickled the pear, granting her access she pulled the door lever and walked through, greeted by several house-elves, she made an order and sat at one of the four long tables. For how busy it was, she really felt at peace in the kitchen. Like the holidays, she spent most of her time with her mum and grandmum in the kitchen. The sounds of excited boys running through the halls , pretending to be on a mission always filled the background noise, and then there were the annual holiday Quiditch game, Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny always won, so they were on opposite teams, just to make it fair. She sighed heavily, thinking wistfully of her entire family, away from all the drama and fights here.

"That was a loaded sigh." She jumped at the unfamiliar voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said a tall dirty blonde boy said with a lopsided grin. "I'm Francis. Oh, I know you, you're Rose aren't you?" He stuck out his hand. She looked slightly taken aback, but shook his hand anyway.

"Yeah, I'm Rose. Um, who-who are you?" She found herself oddly drawn to his face, reddening a bit when she decided he was definitely handsome.

"I'm Francis?" He asked rather than told her.

"No, no I know that, I meant, how do you know me?" She felt dumber with every word she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Lance's cousin." She dropped her hand and moved a centimeter away, apparently he didn't notice because he kept talking "I'm sorry to here you all got detention, I don't think it was fair that you did, obviously it wasn't you." He said quietly. She raised her eyebrows and backed away.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked suspiciously. He could be working together with Mclaggen, trying to find out who the real culprit was. She scoffed internally; they wouldn't find out, Rose Weasley is a great secret keeper. Especially for her family.

"Well I mean, you're too smart to pull such a dangerous and idiotic prank, aren't you?" His compliment didn't go unnoticed, nor did her blush. "Am I right?" he asked quietly, looking in her eyes. She found herself uncomfortable by his intense gaze and slipped her eyes to the floor. She couldn't answer, she simply shrugged.

"He had it coming though." She felt the need to stick up for her family. "Hexing my cousin like that." she added, talking more to herself than him.

"Oh, I completely agree," he moved to sit down at her table, "you don't mind do you? I find it peaceful down here and this table was far too big for just yourself." He said with his lopsided grin. She smiled back. "But what was I saying? Oh yes, I agree, he did have it coming, however I think there are a number of things they could have done that wasn't so public. That's why I must advise against revenge plans. They never work." He said, spooning ice cream into his perfect mouth.

"Yes well, when dealing with a Weasley, a prank never goes through any sort of right and wrong, there's only brilliant and lame. But I came down here to get away from it all, I'm already sentenced to every Friday this month with Slughorn, starting next week of course.. So I'd rather not talk about my family." She said, sighing once again.

"No of course, what would you like to talk about?" he asked She wasn't sure why she was even talking to this guy, he was the cousin of one of their enemies, he could be plotting against them at this very moment and she could be dubbed a traitor simply for having a nice conversation with him. Something about him made her feel comfortable, though not entirely safe. But comfortable and warm inside. Something no one was actually able to provide her with. She shook off the feeling and saw his quizzical expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded and smiled at him. "What would you like to talk about?" she shrugged. "Alright, then will just sit here in silence." He pouted mockingly, crossing his arms over his chest and flicking his no existent hair to look away out of the corner of his eyes. She couldn't help but laugh almost spilling her butterbeer down the front of her.

"Fine, why are you being nice? Your his cousin, shouldn't you be all angry and blame my family for everything?" She asked quietly, finding the pattern of the wooden table interesting. He stared at her copper curls before answering.

"No, because it is all silly games that I don't have time for. I'm in my last year of school; I have bigger things to bother me than foolish vendetta's and his stupid crushes." He said wearily. She snapped her head up to look at him in the face.

"Stupid crushes? Is that what all this is about?" She asked interest colored her voice. His face was indifferent.

"Well, perhaps I shouldn't tell you, but since I'm Switzerland then I don't care. Potter has the thing that Lance has desired since his third year, Asha Thomsin." Rose gasped and covered her mouth.

"Mclaggen? Likes Asha?" she stared at him in disbelief, he nodded his head wisely waiting for her to speak. "That's why I have detention, because of a stupid _crush_?" She nearly yelled. He flinched at the sudden pitch change.

"Well, yes. Lance hexed Potter, Potter got even, Lance got him back, and now ever since then it's been one big war between the two of them." He said casually, leaning back in his seat. Rose looked furious; she stood up slapping her hands on the table, startling Francis and causing him to fall backwards. She ran around the table rushing to help him up.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall!" She gushed, reaching down to help him; he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on him. She was stunned, mesmerized in his dark blue eyes, she didn't feel comfortable on top of a guy she just met, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. He pushed the hair from her face back behind her ear. He lifted his head, attempting to kiss her, but she quickly pulled away and stood up.

"I just met you. Who do you think I am? What is the matter with you?" She huffed, to her left she saw Malfoy standing there with his brow furrowed, and an unreadable expression, just standing there staring at the boy on the floor. "Malfoy." She nodded curtly, he opened his mouth and blinked, but she just stomped fiercely through the door and back to her common room.

"Hey where's our food!" Hugo called from the sofa, "we've been waiting for almost half an hour!" she ignored him and stomped up to her dorm. Throwing open her door she headed straight for her bed, hoping to fall asleep right away. Though her bad luck streak wasn't quite up yet, she was awake half the night thinking about the entire scene. She was thankful it was dark and she closed the canopy, her face was bright red with embarrassment. She was starting to like the guy, and then he goes and acts like a jerk. And to make matters worse, Malfoy had seen the whole thing. She couldn't help but wonder what he thought about what he'd seen. What he thought about her. She shook her head. _Who cares what he thinks. _She thought with annoyance. Then fear struck her for the second time that night, _what if he tells everyone? They wouldn't understand because they weren't there. It would be such a thing Malfoy. To exaggerate and make me look like a slag._ She laid awake, thankful that the next morning would be Saturday, she could sleep in.

"Ok, does this make sense?" Jal asked softly Lance read over her fixed paragraph, gave her a nod and sat back in his chair. She felt comfortable with Lance; all she could think about was his smell, his hands, and his arms. Lance sat back in his chair thinking about her skin, her eyes and her lips. Desire swept over him and he gracefully stood up and sat next to her on the sofa. She immediately became warm on her right side because of his sudden proximity.

"Jal." He whispered into her ear, making her shudder and close her eyes. "You really are beautiful." He whispered. Her breathe got caught and he kissed the base of her neck, grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She turned her head so she could see his eyes. They were dark and enchanting, she felt herself melt into him as he laid innocent kisses along her neck, jaw and cheek, finally touching his lips to her soft pink waiting lips.

He felt it was time to say goodnight, not risking the possibility of getting carried away.

"Goodnight." He whispered "Great essay by the way. You're sure to get an A." He said casually, kissing her hand before leaving her stunned and irritated on the sofa. She blinked her eyes, confused at what had just happened. She was just about to stand up when Lance poked his head out from behind the door leading to the dormitories,

"Oh, and Jal, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade on the 1st? First visit to the town this year, October, beautiful month and I would love if you came." He said seductively, with his one of a kind smile. She looked over at him with a glazed expression, she simply nodded her head yes. He flashed a smile and disappeared back behind the door. She sighed and smiled to herself, looking forward to their next…date, one could say. She glided in a daze through the door and too her dorm, falling on her bed. _Perfect._ She thought contently. Lance crawled into his bed, crossing his strong arms behind his head, _this going to be fun. _ He thought mischievously.

The next morning Asha sat with Lily on a patch of grass looking out at the mountains. The air stung her cheeks as tears slipped from her amber eyes; the soft grass beneath her fingers was wet with morning dew. Lily held her friend and let her cry freely, safe and unjudged.

"Asha, everything will be alright, I promise." Lily said, rubbing soothing circles on Asha's back. She looked up at the girl with red eyes and tear stains on her flushed cheeks.

"How can you promise me that, nothing is going to be fine, we fight all the time," She sobbed into Lily's shoulder, "It's not the same anymore." She whispered twice before slipping into a silent weep.

"Trust me, I know Albus, he gets stuck on these crazy revenge schemes and then sooner or later he gives up and calls it a truce." Lily said gently sweeping Asha's hair out of her eyes.

"That isn't the point, he has completely forgotten about me, I've been put in a broom closet, it's like I make no difference to him anymore. I don't know what to do, Lily." Asha's voice was a hoarse whisper. Lily was about to answer but Albus walked over to them,

"Lily, can I talk to Asha alone?" He asked his sister quietly. She gave him a sad smile but told him it was Asha's choice. She quickly wiped her tears and nodded. Lily walked away quickly, but only to hide behind the stone wall under the opening that looks out over the mountains. She could slightly hear their conversation.

Albus sat down silently next to her, before he could open his mouth she spoke,

"What the hell were you thinking Al! How dare you cast me aside for some stupid revenge?" She said angrily. He sat with his head down.

"Asha, please lower your voice. I didn't come here to fight with you. I wanted to say I'm sorry. But I wasn't wrong." She lifted her wand threateningly, "No please, just listen. I was wrong to push you aside. But I wasn't wrong in sticking up for myself. If I hadn't then everyone would think I'm weak." He said. "You would think I'm weak." He added quietly.

"I would think you're weak? How do you know what I would think, you never bothered to talk to me about it. You just decided to go and do something stupid Albus, what if you had been expelled? What about me, us?" She struggled to keep herself from crying.

"I didn't think, ok? I just, I didn't want you to see me after I had gotten hexed by Mclaggen. And then there you were, yelling at me and telling me what to do, as if my pride wasn't hurt enough, you had to make me feel even weaker." He tried to explain, only to earn a smack.

"What are you saying Albus? Tread lightly, your on serious thin ice." She said dangerously. He began to get frustrated, everything he said always came out wrong. When Albus gets frustrated, he gets defensive.

"You called me childish, an arrogant fool, do you think that's the thing a guy wants to hear from the one non related girl he admires the most, _after_ being humiliated in front of her? Of course I was angry, I felt hurt because you didn't support me!" His voice rose.

"Well how was I supposed to feel when my boyfriend disregards my feelings? A girl does not wish to hear that there are more important things to a guy than her. I thought you were mature enough to understand that I don't care what happens to you, you can always talk to me." She fired at him. "You're too damn preoccupied with being a hero than with me." She added more quietly.

"I'm not trying to be a-" he stopped and took a deep breath, clearing his head, he said in a quiet voice. "This is pointless, I don't want to fight Asha." He glanced at her face, tears streaming down her pink tinged cheeks. He lifted his hand to wipe them away; he rested his hand on her cheek. She pressed her face against his hand, the warmth soothed her momentarily. In that second of weakness, she batted his hand away and took a step closer, her hands on his chest she looked up searching his face, for what she did not know.

"I'm still angry with you Albus Potter. Just don't jeopardize us next time." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek.

"Next time?" he asked. She smiled against his lips.

"With you, there will always be a next time."

Lily sat under the stone opening, forcing herself not to make a sound, keeping her giggles in. She jumped up and ran straight to the Great Hall to share the news of Albus and Asha. She found Rose, Roxanne, and Hugo at the table.

"Guys! Guess what? Albus and Asha are together again!" She said excitedly. They smiled and rejoiced, but then soon turned back to their activities.

Hugo kept eating, Roxanne was reading a quidditch magazine, and Rose was editing her potions essay. Lily's face fell at their apparent lack of excitement.

"Hello! This is huge, they made up and they're happy now." She said with a giant smile. Roxanne sighed and closed her magazine, looking sideways at Lily.

"Lil, its Albus and Asha. They fight, they make up, they fight, and they make up. By tomorrow evening they'll probably be yelling at each other again." Roxanne said sadly watching her youngest cousin's face fall.

"Why are they acting like this? We've only just started school a few weeks ago and they always fight. What happened to them? It was never like this before." Lily said quietly. Her cheerful mood had been replaced by disappointment and confusion. Rose put her arm around Lily's shoulders and sighed.

"Why does it bother you so much Lily? You're old enough to understand relationships…for the most part." Rose said, shoving her essay back into her bag.

"Of course I am! I'm 14, same as Hugo! I'm just sad because it's Asha and Albus. My brother! He's liked her since 3rd year. They've been together for two years! TWO! they were happy but now they fight all the time and what chance do I have if my brother can't be happy?" Lily gushed. Hugo rolled his eyes and straightened up.

"This sounds like a girl conversation, I'm going to go find Louis or Lorcan…or some other guy." He got up and quickly. Roxanne rolled her eyes at Hugo's childish-ness.

"You're such a boy, Hugo!" Roxanne threw at him.

"Thanks!" He said over his shoulder, "I try." All three of them rolled their eyes this time. They turned their attention back to Lily.

"Lily, there is more important things than boys. But I understand growing up with Hugo as the only one your own age, well," Rose took a deep breath, "Rox, I'm not sure where I'm going with this." She shook her head slowly and rubbed her temples.

"Lil…Perhaps they don't belong together?" Roxanne prepared for Lily to argue, however she simply sat there staring sadly at her plate with her hands in her lap. Disappointment and longing filled her. She heaved a giant sigh,

"I think I'll go for a walk." She mumbled, getting up and keeping her head down, she muttered something about Hagrid as she walked away.

"Lily wait, I'll come with you." She heard Rose call from behind her. She was looking forward to a walk alone, but a small part of her felt grateful for Rose's company. Rose caught up with Lily and weaved her arm through hers; they left the Great Hall and the castle, walking across the lawns, following the path along the lake. In a companionable silence Lily looked out across the lake, admiring the dancing reflections of the sun on the surface. The light breeze comfortably caressed her face while the sun rays wrapped her in a warm hug. Lily felt content, serene, as she walked along the grounds of Hogwarts. She could breathe; she wasn't all mixed up in the messes of her family. They changed course and headed towards Hagrid's. She just wanted to sit on one of Hagrid's giant stools, at his overly giant table with one giant mug of butterbeer. Lily had always been Hagrid's favorite, small and gentle, so much like Ginny, but when she gets riled up, well, like Fred and George used to say, size is no guarantee of power.

"Rose! Hey wait a second!" They heard someone call from behind them. Rose groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Lily shot a questioning glance at her cousin, then back behind her to see a tall blonde guy running towards them. She looked at Lily and shook her head.

"I'll catch up, you go ahead." She said reluctantly. Lily nodded and gratefully walked away toward Hagrid's. She left Rose to her own issues and set off in pursuit of the entertaining half-giant.

"What do you want?" Rose asked coldly, glaring at the boy. His face was apologetic, and his hands were up to show his innocence.

"I wanted to apologize, I never should have pressed my luck. Most girls wouldn't have reacted the way you did. For some reason I liked it." he rambled. She lifted her left eyebrow, not quiet sure what he was saying.

"So you do that to every girl you first meet? Pull them on top of you and snog them?" Her voice clear with disgust. His eyes went wide,

"No! no that's not what I meant at all. I just meant that your not like all the other girls I meet, they can't wait to snog the life out of me!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Some one's a bit conceited."

"No! ugh!" He grunted, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Rose. I'm sorry, I got carried away. When I fell over I was really just going to pull you down so we would be even and maybe have a laugh. Then, well I thought things were going pretty great, most girls around here are either too busy with school or so boy crazy it's not worth talking to them." her expression softened slightly. "So I thought I'd try my luck and see what would happen. Then that's when I screwed up. I'm sorry, it wasn't anything to do with you or your character, only my foolishness." He finished, rubbing his hands through his hair again, because he was nervous she wouldn't accept his apology or explanation and just hex him into oblivion.

"I thought you were a good guy, but then you go and act stupid just like everyone else. I don't see why I should even waste my time on you." She paused, his face fell, she felt like she had kicked a puppy. "But, you seem sincere." She added quietly, drawing patterns in the grass with her foot.

"I am a good guy, if you let me I can show you!" he said eagerly. She gave him a half smile.

"Fine, but if you pull any of that crap again, I have an entire family of Weasley's that would love to have a field day with you." She warned. He smiled and bent down to pick a small purple flower, growing in the middle of a flowerless field of grass. "Friends?" she asked quietly.

"For now." he said, she scoffed at his overconfident answer. He offered her the flower and a warmness spread over her face as she accepted it. Suddenly butterflies erupted in her stomach, she felt odd. She completely forgot about Lily and set off on a new path with Francis. Something in the back of her mind told her this wasn't a great idea, but the flutter of the butterflies was too loud to hear anything else her mind was telling her

.

Scorpius sat at a table in the library, reviewing his potions essay, cursing himself for not having done it sooner. He was going to do it after he got a snack from the kitchen, brain food you know, but then he was too shocked to really do any homework after what he had witnessed. He stood staring at the embarrassed guy on the floor, then turned around and went straight back to the Slytherin common room. He hadn't told anyone, he had promised himself that he wouldn't start any trouble this year. He wanted a nice quiet year at Hogwarts for once, and he was going to get it one way or another. Of course he was going to still insult the Weasley's every chance he got, but he wasn't going to push it. All he needed was a good few shots every now and then as a reminder that he hated them. However, what Scorpius didn't really discover yet, was that he didn't hate them at all. He was told he hated them, but he hadn't actually been able to make up his own mind.

"Pssst. Malfoy!" He didn't look up, he had a feeling it was a Weasley. "psst!" the whisperer tried again.

"You know, whispering loudly defeats the purpose of _whispering_ Weasel." He sneered, looking over to see a patch of red hair. He smiled at his correct guess. A Weasley.

"What do you want Weasel, I'm busy!" He said through clenched teeth. Fred came around from behind a bookshelf, sat across the table and bowed his head so he could whisper properly.

"We want to get Mclaggen again, he dyed everyone's hair blue after we got detention. But we need someone horrible, cunning, and evil. So we naturally thought of you." Fred said hurriedly, glancing around covertly.

"Oh, what an honor." His voice thick with sarcasm. "I love that you thought of me first," He said in a bad imitation of an overly flirtation girl. "but your on your own. I don't want get all caught up in your guys' crap. This is your problem, so deal with it." He said seriously, packed up his papers and left to enjoy a quiet afternoon on the grounds outside. He sat under the tree on a small hill, looking at the Hogwarts castle. In a moment of inspiration he felt the need to draw it. The conditions were perfect, the sun on his skin was soothing, and the breeze cooled him if the sun was too hot. He felt peaceful, this was exactly what he wanted this year, no one bothering him about stupid vendetta's, or stupid girls always wanting to ask him out, and no stupid Weasley's. Especially Rose, with her stupid coppery hair, and stupid stuck up answers for everything. He started getting quite annoyed; he took a deep breath, studied his subject and began to sketch the stone castle on his parchment. His irritating thoughts, worries and all the tension in his life seemed to melt away when he sketched. It was like his guilty pleasure, his father didn't approve; he believed his son could spend his time more wisely, like studying wizarding law, or something great. Scorpius loved his parents very much, they were all he had, just his grandparents and his own parents. No brothers and sisters. He did have a few cousins, but Aunt Daphne didn't want anything to do with his family. Though his dad did devote his life to creating the safest possible life for Scorpius, he was still prejudice against muggle-borns. And of course, he hated the Weasley family with a passion, them and Harry Potter. He never said why, when Scorpius asked he merely said bad school experiences. Scorpius's blonde hair fell into his grey eyes, he looked back up at the school to see the fresh picture, only to see Rose Weasley blocking his sight.

"I didn't know you draw." She said, her brow furrowed looking at his picture upside down. He quickly covered it and hid it back in his bag. "Sorry, I…" she wasn't sure why she was even interested to know he could draw.

"There's a lot about me no one knows. And they don't go around making it their business to know about me. Only seconds ago I was content. So if you could leave me be, my mood would greatly increase." He retorted. She glared at him and moved to one side.

"Shut it Malfoy. I just wanted to know if you had told anyone about what happened." She said quietly. He looked up at her, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Well, well, well, I suppose it's not the greatest thing having your enemy with information you so desperately don't want spread about, is it?" He said with a cheeky smile. Her nostrils flared.

"Malfoy, it wouldn't be in your best interest to go around spreading rumors." She threatened.

"Oho, are you worried about my best interest Weasel? Well, thank you for your concern, but I think I can handle myself." He smirked. She pulled her wand out and aimed straight between his eyes. "Whoa! Cool it girly. I haven't told anyone, nor am I going to. So if you could just leave me alone, it would be lovely." He said coldly. She gave a sigh of relief and put her wand away. She turned to leave but then called over her shoulder.

"See you later etch-a-sketch." He glared after her, hoping no one had heard her. He had heard of those toy things in muggle studies, they did a toys unit last year, and the professor had found a variety of different toys, they all had the chance to play with different things. He glanced about him looking for anyone who could have seen him or heard her. He quickly stood up, grabbed his bag and headed back to the castle. He'd finish his sketch later.

Lance sat with his back against a tree and his arm around Jal, he liked her. She didn't move mountains, or create tidal waves but she was acceptable. She was enough for now. At least until he got bored. She has a pretty face, silky hair and soft skin. Best of all she was a good kisser. The down side was that he could tell she was an easy faller. She attaches herself to a guy, and then gets hurt in the end. They've been 'together' for about 3 weeks and she's already insisting they spend every moment together. She kept pressuring him to give a title to their relationship. She would talk about him as 'her boyfriend' and insist that she is his girlfriend. He had to tell all his friends they weren't together that way. He wasn't her boyfriend. He didn't _want_ to be her boyfriend; he didn't want to be her _anything_. He almost felt bad for the way this was going to end. He had no intention of staying with her for long. That night when she asked him for help, well he only said yes because she was so helpless…so vulnerable. Easy prey. He could use her until he got everything from her, and then leave her swiftly and easily. He wouldn't be getting hurt.

He frowned as he held her fragile body close to him, letting her take it all in while she could. She shifted position so she leaned against him and laid her head on his chest, with her legs to the side. He filled his lungs with brisk air as he watched couples with bright smiling faces walking hand in hand across the grounds. He switched his sour expression with a thoughtful one as Jal looked up at him with a sweet smile,

"Adorable aren't they?" she nodded her head to the couples. He looked down at her, inclined her head with an index finger. He dipped his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. She lifted her head and snaked her fingers through his dark hair. He pulled away too soon for her liking, nonetheless he left her breathless.

"Yes you are." He said smoothly, his thumb rubbing the back of her knuckles. She laid her head back down on his chest and enjoyed the quiet Saturday afternoon in the arms of the most perfect guy. He was sweet, funny and gentle. Everything a guy should be. She ignored everything she heard about him, because she knew him in a way no one else did. He was hers, and she was completely and utterly his. She didn't want this moment to end; she wanted to lay in his arms forever. Though she knew that eventually they would have to go back for dinner and she would need to pick out her outfit for their date next week in Hogsmeade. He moved, letting her know he wanted to get up; she lifted herself off him, and curled her legs to her chest with her arms securely around them. He stood up and looked around him. He felt the urge to walk around, move, be mobile and active. Not sitting down being lazy. He turned to walk, he wasn't sure where, but he knew he wanted to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked before he had a chance to get to far. She felt hurt at his abrupt change of heart. She thought they were having a splendid time, just enjoying each others' company on a beautiful day. And he wanted to get up and leave without saying anything to her. Something was wrong with that boy. She was about to reprimand him, when he turned around with a look of utmost serenity.

"I thought I saw something, beautiful. I'm sorry." His voice was like honey, and his eyes seemed to glow. She instantly forgot the feeling of being slighted.

"Oh, it's fine…come sit back down?" She asked, her voice was silky and sweet. It almost made him vomit. Nonetheless, he gave an apologetic smile.

"I would, I wouldn't love anything more than to sit here with you forever. But I just remembered, I have a quidditch meeting to go to. Very important, the team would never forgive me if I didn't go. First year as captain you know. Very important" He convinced her, it didn't take much. A simple smile and a sweet line, she was his and he knew it. He started walking away and heard her call to him about a kiss goodbye, he turned around, and waved, pretending he didn't hear her right, and yelled goodbye. She watched his retreating figure, thinking how silly it was of Lance to forget something so important to him. She momentarily pondered the thought that perhaps there was no meeting because something that important wouldn't have been forgotten at all. She laughed at her foolish thoughts, of course he had a meeting, he's team captain. _He wouldn't lie to me._ She thought. Standing up, she didn't see the point in sitting there alone. So she went to find her friends to spend the rest of the day with them until she had her beloved Lance back.

Lance walked far enough away to where she could no longer see his path direction; he had originally set off towards the quidditch pitch, but then snaked around and headed towards the back of the school, avoiding the Whomping Willow. He took in a deep breath, leaned against the stone wall of the castle, calm and clear. He knew the Weasley's were after him, and they were furious after that stunt he had pulled. Honestly he was a bit paranoid; it had been a while since they had tried anything. He knew for a fact they hadn't given up, it's just not what that family does. No matter how hard they're forced, they just never back down. Lance felt a little flutter of nerves in his gut, either they've given up, or they're planning one massive revenge plot that will be worse than anything he's given them. Lance knew it wasn't the former, and he seriously dreaded the latter.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I'm not the best person with it. but I hope you can overlook it, because I think this is one great chapter. and definitely my longest. only took me about...10 hours! goodness gracious. I need more cough medicine. uck. **

**Review Por favor! yo me gusta mucho los comentarios! **

**oh yeah, Spanish tres everyone. **

**anyway, Review please!  
**


	5. The Mad Scientist

**A/N: Thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! It truly means a lot to me. **

**This chapter starts off where Rose left off with Francis. Lily goes to see Hagrid, then it skips to Fred in the common room while Rose is just walking down with Lily to go see Hagrid. That was a bit confusing i guess, but you'll understand it. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"Ms. Lily Potter! How great o' yeh ter visit, bin gettin' a bit lonely down here!" Hagrid's voice boomed, she smiled sweetly and sat on a giant pumpkin while Hagrid washed out a giant barrel. "Where the rest o' yer?" He said with a bright smile looking out over the grass landscape for the rest of her family. She shrugged,

"Dunno, off doing their own thing I suppose. Fighting, plotting wars, getting detentions. The usual." She said, looking at the ground. He frowned at her tone and looked over to see her sad frame sitting high on an orange pumpkin.

"What's up Lily?" He asked knowingly. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, swinging her right leg hitting the pumpkin gently.

"Something's wrong with my family." She said quietly, trying to organize her thoughts.

"What yeh mean?" Hagrid asked with alarm in his voice. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Well…their too busy with their pranks," Hagrid gave a sigh of relief, "and it's only getting everyone in trouble and we're all turning against each other and it's tearing people apart!" Lily was close to hysterics. Hagrid rushed over and to pat her back, though misjudging his strength she went flying forward off the pumpkin.

"Lily!" He expected her to be angry, but she caught herself and simply stayed quiet for a few seconds before erupting into fits of insane giggles. Hagrid had a brief feeling he had broke her and made her mental.

"Hagrid! Every year, you'd think you would learn after sending a kid flying to the ground or in Fred's case, a wall." She held her stomach and wiped the tears from her eyes; Hagrid cracked a smile, with his eyes twinkling, and joined with her laughter. He hated to see her sad. Slowly she came back to earth and sat back down on the pumpkin.

"Now, what are yer talkin' about, people bin tore apart, detentions, pranks?" He asked dumbfounded. She nodded,

"Asha and Albus, they fight all the time, and its because of these stupid pranks, it's tearing our family apart. They ratted each other out a few weeks ago! All for this stupid war their having with McLaggen." She explained. Hagrid nodded, knowing full well what was going on. Albus, and Rose were down here; Albus for advice about Asha and then Rose for advice about her family.

"Lily, yer family is in school righ' now. They need ter get all these silly pranks out before they become adults. None of yer has grown up yet. Sooner o' later they'll figure out everythin' an' it won't be all chaos. Trust meh, give it time." He advised. She nodded and sighed again.

"An' fer Asha an' Albus, they care enough ter figh'. As soon as they don't figh' no more, then it's truly the end." He said quietly, patting her back with less force than before. She brightened up with the new insight on her brother's relationship. It isn't really over till they stop caring, and when they stop caring, they stop fighting. She hoped for the day they would get passed it all and move on, staying together as a perfect couple. She was satisfied but not completely happy.

"But Hagrid, it's like I don't exist to them. I want to hang out with them, they're my best friends, but they're all too busy and I'm constantly being excluded." She said, controlling herself so she wouldn't cry.

"Yeh know, yer aunt Hermione felt the same way. She'd come here, bawlin' bout this an' tha'. She found out, all she had ter do was speak up." He said quietly. "Come on now, yeh can help me feed some creatures!" he said with excitement. Lily smiled and dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. She hopped off the pumpkin and helped Hagrid feed some of his many magical creatures.

Fred sat alert on the common room sofa, a piece of parchment in his lap and a quill in both hands. His black hair stuck up in all directions and the tip of his tongue stuck out just a tiny bit. Clear signs he was in deep concentration, a focus so strong it could break through alloyed steel if need be. Fred only became this absorbed in things when it resulted in hysterical laughter, extreme humiliation or a combination of both. His hands flew across the parchment with incredible speed, they were mere brown caramel colored blurs; scratching out certain things, writing over words, totally disregarding spelling and correct scaled sketches. Anyone looking at it over his would become instantaneously disorientated; it was a wonder Fred could even understand it. Then again, at the moment he was virtually insane, though, to others with his thought process could think him a brilliant plot artist, while others that don't simply think he's insane. Albus saw Fred in deep concentration and muttering incoherently to himself. He flopped down in the arm chair left of Fred. Albus leaned over to see what he was drawing, lifted his eyebrows, and nodded his head as if he understood. Then he leaned back and shook his head with his brow furrowed, thoroughly confused.

"Fred?"

"Heh." Fred grunted, tweaked his shoulders, and waved something away from his right ear.

Leaning closer, "Freddy?" He tried again.

"Arg!" Fred threw his head back, his hands went flying into the air and he turned to Albus. A high arched eyebrow hooded a mad look in his eye. He looked seriously deranged. Much like a mad scientist; ecstatic about some odd new discovery, laughing maniacally while lightening and thunder crashed around outside his lab. Albus jumped back by his sudden proximity to his cousin.

"Ah! Albus, great! Look at these, I've been working on them since this afternoon, have you seen Rox? Hugo? Or even Rose? I have a bone to pick with them. What do you think, will it work?" Fred kept rambling, Albus couldn't get a word in, or even understand a damn thing he was saying.

"Fr-" he tried.

"Albus! Don't talk about it; we don't know who we can trust!" Fred kept rambling on, something about spies and catastrophe and only he knows what else. Albus stared at him incredulously, he was only going to tell him that he didn't even know what the bloody hell Fred was drawing or even talking about.

"FRED!" Albus yelled, Fred jumped up over the back of the couch and his plans flew every where, he scrambled to pick them up before anyone so much as caught a glimpse of what he was planning. Hugo walked in, not exactly sure what he was looking at. Albus threw silent signals to Hugo, motioning him to walk away and not say a word. But it was too late, Fred saw him standing there.

"HUGO!" Fred shouted with incredible energy, he jumped over to Hugo and shoved the parchment in his face, as if his young cousin's life depended on the reading of his scribbles and scratches. Albus sat watching; he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Fred was jumping around, flailing his arms and waving the plans. He reminded his cousins of a giant monkey. Hugo swatted the plans away, pushed Fred away from any furniture and nodded to Albus, who sighed and pointed his wand Fred,

"_Petrificus totalus_" he muttered. His cousin's flailing arms snapped back against his body, his mouth clamped shut and fell to the ground. "Sorry mate, but your mental." He said, snatching Fred's plans, and trying to decipher what looked like a giant…troll, it was drawn over several words, incoherent sentences and just overall blacked out sections.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure."

"A troll?"

"No…"

"Albus."

"Yeah?"

"I think he really has gone mental this time…" They slowly turned their heads and peeked over the back of the sofa at their calm, stone cousin. They shared a look and shuddered.

About a half hour had passed, the two boys sat talking about quidditch, girls, and teachers their not fond of this year. They had almost completely forgotten about Fred until Rose, Lily and Roxanne walked in. All three of them gasped when they saw him lying motionless on the floor, Roxanne ran straight to him, placing a hand on his cheek, yelling at Albus and Hugo. as soon as she stood up they ducked and covered, preparing for the worst, which was smart because she whipped her wand out and firing random hexes at the two boys.

"_Finite_." Rose muttered. "Stop! He's fine." She yelled. Fred was slowly regaining movement, he immediately tried getting up and finishing his animated speech, but fell down due to the effects of the spell; extreme pressure and dizziness.

"You would have done it to if you had been here twenty five minutes ago! He was a lunatic! Jumping about, and, and, _this!_ He's mental!" Hugo exclaimed, hiding behind the chair.

Rox rolled her eyes, walked over and snatched the parchment from Hugo. She stared at them for a moment or two, then craned her neck to look at her brother, wide eyed.

Rose and Lily came around to look at the plans, Rose squinted, probably trying to read the scribbled writing and the corners of Lily's mouth were twisted up in a grimace.

"Fred, what on earth, is this mess?" Lily asked slowly. He jumped up, the excitement returned and his energy with it.

"It's the plan!" he exclaimed, they stared at him in silence, hoping for him to elaborate.

"McLaggen." He whispered, shifting his eyes from side to side.

"You're going to scribble on him?" Hugo asked

"N-what? You mean none of you know what it is?" He said crestfallen, and started muttering about afternoon and genius.

"FRED!" They yelled in unison causing him to fall over in surprise.

"Oh, oh yeah. Ok. Well, I was thinking we could turn him into an animal!" he said, smiling once again. The family looked at him, each with a unique expression of confusion, and then started their inquiry. How he got the idea, which animal he was thinking of, and how it was even going to work.

"We could turn him into a hippo." Hugo suggested.

"You know that's the deadliest animal in Africa." Fred said. They looked at him, wondering how he possibly knew that.

"So?"

"Just sayin', bad day hippo hunting and your dead."

"When will I ever hunt hippos?"

"You may have an urge…"

"Wh-"

Albus interrupted Fred and Hugo's banter. "Alright, we're not going to turn our enemy into the deadliest animal in Africa. Do we seriously want to have to go hippo hunting?"

Fred shook his head vehemently, "we may have a bad day." He said with a shudder of horror. He ran his hands through his hair nervously and flopped down exhausted. Just realizing his hair was still black he raised his wand to his hair, muttered something under his breath and his original hair turned to his favored orange color. His family didn't really see the point in his hair changing; it looked rather odd on him. It wasn't a subtle orange, but an in-your-face orange that was distracting against his olive skin tone. He had the notion to change his hair after Teddy had made his a bright neon green color. Fred had wanted to change his hair color too, but lacked the special gene to do so. He found an odd sort of beauty book that belonged to his cousin, Victorie. _The Magical Book For Magical Hair,_ it had all secrets to hair care, and Fred had learned how to change his color with ease. James, Teddy and Albus thought him a bit girly, slightly even Rose. He ignored them and kept changing his hair, he liked orange the best, his father's hair is orange. And Uncle Charlie, and Bill, and Aunt Ginny…He just wanted to fit in a bit more, this whole generation of Weasley's and Potter's didn't have any true ginger hair. Fred felt the need to take it upon himself to make a true ginger haired Weasely. Even if it wasn't natural. Teddy could do it, why couldn't Fred?

"So after my many hours of planning, we still haven't anything?" he said dejected.

"Well…maybe we should hold off for right now?" Lily spoke for the first time. Their heads whipped around to see Lily standing by the fire leaning against the mantle.

"Hold off? Are you mental? He could be planning something right now! Not even waiting for us to retaliate!" Fred exclaimed. Lily stood up straight and stepped forward, dominating the room, the family circle, and their attention. A dark shadow masked her face, causing a sinister affect.

"No, if we hold off he'll believe he has won. We've given up and have nothing planned. It will pacify him, and buy us more time to plan a proper revenge. Remember when Rose got James back my first year? We need to destroy him, every way possible. In every aspect of his life, not just public humiliation; his grades, with girls, even with his parents. We need to wound his pride and strip him of his dignity. McLaggen will be destroyed and we will do it. We need a while to plan everything properly, but while we are planning we screw up his nerves. Like Rose did to James. Drop hints, and watch him deteriorate in front of us." The room went deathly quiet, every persons skin was trembling at the scary determination of Lily. Rose blinked and stared her small cousin, Rose hadn't seen this side of her cousin for many years. She was even convinced that Lily may be put right into Slytherin before the hat touched her head. But Rose was happy Lily was put into Gryffindor after a few minutes of extreme deliberation from the sorting hat. Albus stood slowly to stand by his sister,

"Lily…" He said softly, grasping her arm. She looked up at him with fierce determination in her eyes. He fought to keep himself from shrinking away from her. "Lily, sit down, that's a good idea. We should plan it out a bit more…maybe not so extreme?" He chose his words carefully, it wasn't wise to discourage or mock Lily when she had these surges of passion, the result is very frightening. She nodded and sat in a chair. Fred called for a house-elf; he had become very close to a few elves in the kitchen, one day he was lacking the energy to go down himself, so the next time he went down there he made friends with a few so he wouldn't have to go all the way down to the kitchen, since he was on the 7th floor and everything. He asked Tilly to bring some hot chocolate for Lily, Tilly obliged and Lily sipped it quietly staring at the floor.

"So…I like the idea of making him wait, day by day, that seemed to work for James." Roxanne said cautiously, glancing nervously to Lily.

"I don't agree that we should participate in any of this, I don't believe we should destroy him, and I don't think any of you understand what you could do to him." Rose looked around, not afraid of what Lily would say, she could tell Lily has calmed down and they were in no danger of an explosion. She saw the faces of her family; they apparently didn't grasp what she was saying. "McLaggen is an arrogant prat, but he is still a person with emotions." A few of them snorted. She ignored them, "He really only needs to be knocked down a few pegs, not destroyed completely. That is going too far. If you strip him of his dignity, of his pride, of everything he lives for, then it could have serious repercussions on his life. What if you do something, and he is so low it pushes him into a giant downward spiral in life? I will not have my family be the cause of another man's misfortunes, no matter how great of a prat he may be. We are in school, he has a lot of growing up to do, and we may ruin him if we go too far." Rose came to the end of her speech. She was sincere, and had the feeling they didn't truly understand just how much damage could be done.

"Rose, relax, we're not going to fatally injure him." Fred jeered.

"No, but we could push him into fatally injuring himself." She said severely. Fred was silenced; the room was pondering how much they could actually do to him without doing any permanent damage.

"I think you should just stick to original plan, pranking him into submission. Simply knock him down a few pegs, but do not do anything that would forever destroy him." Rose compromised.

"Wow Rosie, you know you're a conspirator in this too now." Albus pointed out with a smirk. "Don't worry, we won't get caught this time." He added as an after thought. Rose rolled her eyes and sat on the floor leaning against the sofa.

"I have nothing to do with any of this, you're doing all the planning, I'm telling everyone not to do it because you could seriously damage a boy's mind." She said darkly. Changing her mind about sitting with her family she stood up and told them she was going to bed.

"Its only 10, and it's Saturday!" Her favorite cousin protested. She didn't turn around, but mumbled something about homework and sleep. The family bid her goodnight and she disappeared up the girls' staircase. Taking the steps one at a time, in a daze as she recalled the time she spent with Francis today. She surprised herself with how taken she was with him, he was quiet attractive, and funny. There was something about his manner of speaking that made her want to listen to him all day, it's as if his words danced out of his lips, they were smooth and velvety. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to her dorm, happy no one was in there, again. Walking over to her bed she drew the canopy closed and used her wand for light, she saw a letter on her bed with her name beautifully written on the front. She studied the unfamiliar handwriting. She sat cross legged on her bed, anticipation and curiosity sent a shiver up her spine into her scalp. Even though it was addressed to her, she felt a sense of secrecy, an air of mystery surrounded that letter. She had never received a letter in such an odd way, with such striking penmanship; she almost didn't want to open it. Her curiosity won out though and she gently broke the seal, unfolded it and read the contents.

_"Today was a wonderful escape from the hectic first few weeks of school. I truly enjoyed spending time with you. I'm writing you this note in hopes that you might join me to Hogsmeade on the First. I would hate to go alone, especially when I know you're such a great companion on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Please let me know,_

_-Francis."_

Rose stared at the letter for quiet some time, reading every word carefully several times. She raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure of what she was feeling. She liked that he had left her a note, but she would have liked it better if he had asked her to Hogsmeade in person. He was very kind, though there just something off about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it made her feel that he was a bit…honestly he seemed a bit of a suck up. No one really leaves a note for a girl to find, at least none of the guys Rose has dated has before. She set the letter down, staring at it, half hoping it would blow up and half wanting to pick it up and read it again. She decided she would go to Hogsmeade with him, though she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She scooped up the letter, opened her canopy and stuffed it into the nightstand beside her bed, in the very bottom. She couldn't understand why she felt so odd about that letter, it had made her happy, but then it also made a bit weirded out. She shook her head and tied back the canopy, the moonlight shined through the window; she realized the other girls had crept in at some point because she could hear their even breathing. Rose crawled under the blankets, and gazed toward the window. Her eyelids became heavy and she slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the tall blond cousin of McLaggen.

October 1st

_She twirled in front of me, her hair contrasting with her white sun dress. I couldn't see her face, she looked familiar but I couldn't see properly. I held out my hand for her, but she giggled and turned her back to me. Panic ran through my veins as she started walking away. I fought to keep up with her, I chased her through a maze of thick honeysuckle bushes. The fragrance filled my nose and I believed it was her. She smelled wonderful, I thought. Then she quickly turned a corner and she was no longer in my sight, I became overwhelmed with a feeling of sadness, I wanted to give up, but something was pushing me forward. I needed to get to her, I needed to smell the honeysuckle that radiated from her skin. I ran, not choosing my path, not thinking, I simply followed my feet. I came to a dead end, there wasn't anyway to get out. I stopped, disappointed, my chest felt heavy. I looked up to see a canopy of leaves, I lowered my eyes and saw the sky through the trees, it was turning a deep red, sunset. Suddenly, she stepped out from the corner of the honeysuckle, standing in front of me with a rose. For some reason the sight of the flower made me smile, I was elated. I had the feeling I had given her the rose. We slowly walked toward each other, one step at a time. I slid my arms around her waist, she smiled, I dipped my head down and pressed my lips against hers. At that moment I felt content, safe, untroubled. The only thing that mattered was her, I had caught her, she was safely in my arms. _

Scorpius opened his eyes, his dream was foggy, all he remembered was the feeling of curiosity, panic and then peace. He couldn't remember any details, only that there was something that he needed, and apparently he had found it because he felt at ease when he woke up. He threw back his blankets, and got dressed in irritation. His friends were asking him what they should wear, half of them had dates for Hogsmeade, the others had plans to ruin the dates of the others. Scorpius would normally take a girl to Hogsmeade but he hadn't felt like spending time with any of the air heads today. They were really only good for a snog, plus he was busy trying to remember his dream. He hated not remembering his dreams, especially one he felt important to remember. Normally he would think about his dream, and then forget about for the rest of the day…but this one was different, he remembered how he felt, which is very unusual. Scorpius shook his head and decided he would head to breakfast and then maybe spend a little time in Hogsmeade. Fresh air would do him some good, and who knows, maybe he could finish his drawing of the castle. The guys had shuffled out of room and left an empty common room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! again, I edited it myself today, my friend wasn't able to, so sorry about any mistakes, it's hard to catch them all. Review, and tell me what you thought! Thank you! **


End file.
